


Daminette December 2020

by Icerosecrystal



Series: Daminette [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Maribat - Fandom, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Daminette December 2020, F/M, Not beta read we die like robins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:55:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27834877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icerosecrystal/pseuds/Icerosecrystal
Summary: My take on Daminette December 2020.
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne
Series: Daminette [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1961860
Comments: 26
Kudos: 73





	1. Day 1: Inspiration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damian needs some inspiration before he finally finds it.

Damian Wayne loved art. It didn't matter whether it was plain sketching or painting, although he always did prefer painting over everything else. To him, it was a way to release all of his emotions while he was in the league and even after. Because unfortunately, Talia had stunted his emotions from having him cover them up for so many years. When he first arrived at the manor, he didn't tell anybody about how much he enjoyed art. He thought that they would disapprove, as his mother did when she once found out. 

But, one day, Alfred found Damian drawing in a little notebook. Curious, he looked through it once Damian had gone out to patrol as Robin. And in the notebook, he found many drawings, each with incredible detail and highly realistic. But what caught Alfred's attention wasn't about the skill, but more about the subject of the drawing. The particular picture that he had flipped to was a picture of Ra's Al-Guhl. But Ra's wasn't smiling, nor was he emotional. Instead, it was a picture of him with a katana in hand and a disapproving glare on his face. But what made the picture even worse was the bloody figure on the ground before him, and most certainly the owner of the blood on Ra's katana. The figure itself... was Damian, but he wasn't ten, no, he couldn't be more than 5, in fact. It broke Alfred's heart that he had to endure this in the League. 

As he flipped through the drawings, he saw many pictures of similar circumstances. A mad Talia, Bruce's disappointed face after Damian tried to kill Ubu, Dick's face when he tried to stop Damian from hurting Ubu, Damian trying to kill both Tim and Jason. Others were happier, Dick bonding with Damian, once Bruce disappeared. Damian and Jason, fighting a mob boss together. The first time Bruce had ever praised Damian. Damian and Alred, cooking in the kitchen together. Tim, looking like he was thanking Damian after he handed him what seemed to be coffee. It was then that Alfred realized that these were Damian's memories. Damian, instead of using his environment around him, used his own life. Alfred closed the notebook and placed it back on Damian's desk. Later that day, Damian found a key to a door that Alfred gave him. And inside the door, was many different colors of paints, canvases, pencils, sketchbooks, and more. Since then, that room was appointed Damian's art room.

It was a new day in Gotham, and one 19-year-old Damian Wayne was having trouble finding inspiration for his newest painting. Yes, he had many people in his family he could draw. But, he felt that it was so repetitive. He had been drawing them for the last eight years. So, he was walking around Gotham to try and find anything or anyone that would be worthy of being drawn. 

Suddenly, he bumped into somebody, causing both of them to fall to the ground in a heap. They both groaned out in both hurt and annoyance. And while Damian had grown physically as well as emotionally over the years and wasn't as prone to being angry nor snobby, sometimes he would want to release his old personality. So, just as Damian was about to yell at the person, a sweet high-pitched voice interrupted him, "Oh my gosh! I am so sorry! I wasn't watching where I was going, which is kind of obvious because I bumped into you. But, anyway, I am super sorry!"

Damian looked up to see the most angelic person he had ever seen in his entire life. The girl had long wavy black hair with navy blue highlights that seemed natural. She had a slim and strong figure with very nice curves. Once Damian realized that his stare on her figure was highly inappropriate, he lifted his gaze to her face. She had big, innocent bluebell eyes with sweepingly long eyelashes, a cute button nose, and big plumpy red lips raised in a hesitant smile. She also had freckles strewn across her face along with a light pink blush that completed the angelic look. 

And then and there, Damian decided that letting go of drawing someone as pretty as she would be a huge mistake. So, before he knew what he was doing, he blurted out, "Your beauty could rival an angel's face. Would you mind letting me draw or rather paint you? I have been looking for inspiration all day, and you are the first person I have seen that I could use as inspiration." 

Damian flushed once he realized what he said to the girl. The girl blushed a deep red as well before quietly speaking, "I wouldn't mind. And my name's Marinette, Marinette Dupain-Cheng." She raised her hand to shake his.

He raised his hand and shook it while saying, "I'm pleased to meet you, Marinette. My name is Damian."

Since then, Damian has always used Marinette as the subject for his artwork. She was fun to draw because her behavior and expressions were so diverse. Every Friday, they would meet up at a coffee shop to talk and then later head to either Damian's apartment or Marinette's apartment. This went on for a couple of months before Damian got the courage to ask out Marinette. Damian's family still didn't know about her, and he wanted it to stay that way. But, Damian was a little careless one afternoon and placed a painting of her IN THE MANOR. Naturally, the family saw the painting and wanted to meet her. Damian was worried that his family would change Marinette's view of him. But, no matter what his family did, Marinette stayed and continued to inspire him. She met all of his friends and still stayed. That was when Damian decided that he was going to spend the rest of his life with his inspiring little angel.

Four years after they met, Damian proposed. Two years after that, they got married. A year later, Marinette got pregnant with a baby girl. When the baby was born, they named her Martha after Damian's grandmother. And one night, as the family sat by the fire, Marinette holding Martha and Damian drawing the two, Damian felt so happy looking at his girls. As the glow of the fire reflected on Marinette's and Martha's faces illuminating their being, Damian knew that none of this would be possible without his **inspiration** Marinette Wayne Dupain-Cheng.

(1085 words)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is still December 1 where I live, so I am not late! Hope you enjoyed it!


	2. Day 2: Swordplay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Waynes find Damian and his secret girlfriend participating in swordplay.

The Waynes knew that Damian was hiding something from them. Why else was he sneaking out about every day at the same time to god know where? What they didn't know was WHERE he was going. So, they did the most logical thing they could do other than following him. Because unlike Jason, who seemed to have a death wish, the rest of the Waynes were quite happy staying alive. And they didn't want the words,' maimed by their little brother' written on their tombstone. They decided to confront him. 

One day as Damian was sneaking out once again, all the Wayne siblings stopped him from going through the door. They noticed the sword in his hand but didn't say a word about it. Instead, Jason gave Damian a shit-eating grin and said, "So Demon Spawn! Where are you going? Do you have a cute date, or are you planning someone's murderer?" ...Yeah, Jason had a death wish.

Dick quickly broke in before Jason could do any further damage, "That's not what he meant, Lil' D. We're just curious about where you've been going lately. We want the best for you, Dami."

Damian looked conflicted on what to do, and his siblings thought that they had put him in a hard place, but instead, he answered them like the brat he was. "Tt, it is not the business of any of you imbeciles. So go and get your idiotic brains out of my business and go and annoy someone else." He then stormed out of the manor and quickly got into his car before driving off. Dick, Jason, Tim, Steph, and Cass all looked at each other. Yeah, they were going to go follow him, but they were curious. And at this point, they were willing to die if only to get information. Guess curiosity really did kill the cat...

And that is why they were now following Damian's car to his unknown destination. After a couple of minutes, Damian finally stopped the car in front of a building. They looked over to the building and realized that it was the local gym. But, the Waynes always had a rented out room because it wouldn't be a good idea for them to be seen sparring. It would create too much gossip, and the Waynes already had enough of that circling around them 24/7.

They all quickly took off their suits, wearing their civilian clothes again, before walking into the gym. They hurried inside, hoping to see the cause of Damian's secrecy. And what they saw greatly surprised them. 

There inside the room was Damian and a girl! They were both holding katanas. The one that Damian was holding was the katana he had snuck out with today. The girl, on the other hand, seemed to be using one of Damian's katanas as well. But something that all of Damian's siblings knew was that Damian NEVER let anyone touch his katana. Just who was this girl?

They watched the pair swordfight. But two things seemed odd during the match. One was that Damian and the girl were equally matched, and Damian didn't look to be holding back. Another was that they weren't just sword fighting. They were flirting the whole time! During the match, they danced around each other exchanging blows and witty, flirty remarks. What they were doing wasn't a swordfight. No, it was swordplay. 

Finally, the girl pinned Damian to the ground while smirking, "Looks like I won, Habibi Al-Shaytan (My Beloved Demon)."

Damian chuckled lightly which scared his sibling half to death. "It seems so, Malaki Jamiliti (My Beautiful Angel)." He then leaned forward to kiss her. And that was when Jason decided to announce his presence along with everyone else.

"WHAT THE FUCK!!! You have a fucking girlfriend! Why the hell would she want to date someone as demonic as you?!" When the girl heard that, she walked over to Jason and roundhouse kicked him. This effectively made him shut up, and she released the anger she felt when he said negative things about her boyfriend. Her actions left everyone in shock except for Damian who was smiling at her proudly.

Jason groaned in pain while muttering, "Shit, that fucking hurt. How could a small pixie manage to do that?" His words ended up snapping everyone out of their shock.

Stephanie bounded forward and shook her hand furiously, "Hi, Tiny! I'm Stephanie! But, you can call me Steph! The asshole you kicked is Jason. The smiling man is Richard or Dick. The quiet but analytical girl is Cassandra or Cass. The man who has a coffee in his hand and looks like he's seconds away from collapsing is Timothy or Tim. It's nice to meet you!" 

The girl smiled pleasantly before replying with a hint of a French accent, "It's nice to meet you too, Steph! I'm Marinette. I assume that you are Dami's siblings."

Dick smiled widely, "Oh, little D! You talked about us!"

Damian huffed, "Tt, they're mostly complaints about you imbeciles."

Marinette shook her head with a smile on her face. She then looked over to Tim as he asked, "How did you meet?"

Marinette replied, "We met a few years ago through a mutual acquaintance. We became friends and started dating two years ago."

They looked from Damian to Marinette in disbelief before shouting, "YOU'VE HAD A SECRET GIRLFRIEND FOR TWO YEARS!!!".

_Oh boy_ , was the thought that went through Damian's head. _This was going to take a lot of explaining._

**Bonuses:**

**#1 Bruce and Alfred find out about Marinette.**

Bruce: You're saying that Damian has been dating someone for two years and NONE of us knew about it

Everyone other than Damian, Marinette, and Alfred: YES!

Bruce: I'm going to go process this somewhere else. Congratulations son on your girlfriend

Alfred: *Starts tearing up:

Everyone: What's wrong?!

Alfred: I'm finally going to have a great-grandchild

Everyone other than Damian and Marinette: ...

Damian: This shows how much faith Alfred has in you guys getting a partner and keeping them

**#2 Marinette's reaction to Alfred wanting a great-grandchild**

Marinette: Wait! You're relying on us for a great-grandchild

Damian: What's wrong, habibti? Don't you love me?

Marinette: *Red as a tomato and buries herself in Damian's chest* Why are you supporting them?!

Damian: I want a kid with you, Angel. *kisses her neck* Good thing we have good genes, we'll be able to make amazing children

Marinette: *Marinette.exe has stopped working. Would you like to close the program or wait*

(1058 words)


End file.
